gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Jose
Jose el Norid is a Rhutalathian, and former Inquisitor. Originally a devout worshipper of Khanusan, he became embroiled in the Hunt for the Horns, where he gained an understaning and respect of both magic-users, and the fey races. Following the Quest, he became the Guardian of the Vale of Unicorns. 'Summary' *NAME: Jose el Norid *OTHER NAMES: Father Jose, Brother Jose, The Guardian. *HOME: Originally Tufil, Rhutalath, now The Forest of Mists. *BORN: 2nd August, 1450 *AGE: 25 *LEVEL: 15 *RACE: Rhutalathian *PROFESSION: Inquisitor 'Background' Jose was born in Tufil, Rhutalath, on the 2nd August, 1450. His father, Pedro, owned a farm on the outskirts of Tufil, along with his wife, Dian. Ever since he was a boy, Jose was plagued with images, and voices in his mind. At first he kept these to himself, but as he became older, he began to go into trances, and utter strange words. His parents, alarmed, took him to the local church, fearing he was possessed. The bishop told them he was receiving visions from God, and was blessed. At the age of eight, Jose was sent to a monastary near Peryl, to learn all about Khanus, and make sense of his visions. It was then he realized his visions were telling him to devote his life to God. Jose joined the church of Tufil at the age of 15, where he quickly rose to priest. At the age of twenty he joined the Inquisition, choosing to spread the word of his Lord in a more dynamic fashion. Jose was stationed in The Forest of Mists, where he monitored magical activity. It was whilst here that he observed the Fellowship of the Horns. Intrigued, he followed them. After discovering they were magic users, he decided to capture them. Using Kran, Morandor’s brother, he set a trap for them, and shipped them off to Tol Goroth. That night, Jose had a dream. His god came to him, and told him he was to help the Fellowship. At first, he assumed it was just a pointless dream, and meant nothing, but then he found a silver sword at the foot of his bed- The sword of Saint Pablos. Jose knew that he had been visited by Khanus himself. Jose helped the companions escape off the island, and joined them in their quest. At first there was a lot of animosity between them, but a friendship began to develop. After the completion of the quest, Jose received another vision. He left Doromir, and returned to the Forest of Mists. There he assumed the role of The Guardian, a position left empty since Grendel and his friends had killed the last one. Jose is a sullen man, secure in his faith, yet now disillusioned by the Inquisitors’ ways. He has learned that not all magic is evil, and not all Elves are the offspring of the Devil. Stats *'LANGUAGES': Rhutalathian 7, Ardanian 7, Parzifan 7 *'PP': 102 *'HITS': 149 *'AT': 2 *'DB': 10 *'SPECIAL': Guardian of Vale: Jose is aware of anything which moves in the Forest of Mists, and their motive. He gains a +45 to all combat when defending the Vale. Primary Skills Primary Spells Items of Note 'Sword of St. Pablos-' +30 holy longsword. x2 damage. Does slaying criticals on any follower of Balzot . Minor Artifact. 'Armour of Mists-' Taken from the previous Guardian. Full Plate armour made from Lasalang. AT 20, encumbers as AT 10. +20 DB. +50 RR to all Essence Attacks. Category:Rhutalath Category:Rhutalathians Category:Unicorn Vale Category:Hunt for the Horns Category:NPCs Category:Inquisition Category:Isana Category:PCs